


Nineteen Minutes (Hange Zoe x Reader)

by ironmerc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmerc/pseuds/ironmerc
Summary: You've been tasked by War chief Zeke Yeager to take down the devils who have intruded Marley.Little did you know, it would lead you to a provocative Commander with a cute little eyepatch.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You, Hanji Zoe/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 113
Kudos: 483





	1. Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a new story that i'm writing for the season 4 Marley arc, and this will definitely be quite smutty as it progresses.
> 
> this is also featuring a female reader with she/her pronouns.
> 
> if you're not interested in smut, have a look at my other work which is a lot fluffier 
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy this :D
> 
> (also the name is heavily inspired by 7 minutes cause that was great and i'm a cliché)
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT !! : Major references to the S4 AOT Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this is a new story that i'm writing for the season 4 Marley arc, and this will definitely be quite smutty as it progresses.
> 
> this is also featuring a female reader with she/her pronouns.
> 
> if you're not interested in smut, have a look at my other work which is a lot fluffier
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy this :D
> 
> (also the name is heavily inspired by 7 minutes cause that was great and i'm a cliché)
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT !! : Major references to the S4 AOT Plot

Heat. Screams. Explosions. Machine guns. Bullets ricocheting off of armor. People. Dying. Everywhere.

Your hands clutch your gun tightly as you fire, your knuckles turning incredibly white from the strain.

The Panzer Unit easily plows through the Eldian soldiers, taking them down one by one as the Cart Titan climbs from building to building above you.

 _Thank the Gods. Today is not the day I die_. You mentally repeat to yourself.

A bullet whizzes past you.

“SHIT!” You scream out accidentally from fear.

Immediately, you realize how much you fucked up.

“Over there!” A deep voice booms through the madness, and a wave of footsteps rush towards your location.

You whisper to yourself as you jump out of the one story building with your Tommy gun. “Those fucking bastards…”

The buildings pass in a whirl around you, but the sounds of grapple hooks and gas hissing only get closer and closer.

_What are those things? Flying around as if they aren’t stupid, evil dev-_

A grapple hooks onto the wall beside you and in an instant, someone’s leg kicks your right arm. A splinter of pain spreads around your hand and you involuntarily drop your gun.

Without a second passing, your arms are tied behind your back and the very same person blindfolds you too.

Your body is yanked left and right as someone drags you by your collar. You have no idea where you’re being taken.

“We need to send her to the Commander.”

_The…commander? Commander Magath? No…Commander Magath would never work with the other side._

“Move it. Faster.” Someone demands, nudging you forward harshly.

The force from the shove almost tips you over. “Can you stop pushing me around?”

A different voice replies this time, definitely more bothered than the last. “Shut up before I put one between your eyes.”

Anger wells up inside you. “I’d like to see you try.”

Before you even process what is happening, you’re on the muddy ground, your hands still tied behind you.

Your blindfold gets snagged up as you receive a punch to the face and you get a glimpse of the person who pushed you. You feel the sting on your jaw, but it’s not anything you haven’t felt before.

He towers over you, but he doesn’t seem to be too steady. He’s got an ugly scowl on his face and an even uglier head of hair.

As others pull him off of you, you say, “Why is your hairstyle so…bizarre?”

He sneers and winds his hand for another punch, but another guy grabs him by his wrist.

This guys is much taller, his hair long and slightly parted.

“Oi Floch, the Commander said to keep casualties at a minimum. We don’t need that one to be dead too.” He snaps whilst pushing Floch back.

Floch stares hard at him before turning his attention back to you. “You better watch yourself.”

You grunt, complying without much choice. “Whatever.”

With the blindfold now off, you take in your surroundings.

You’re further away from the Cart Titan than you had assumed, the ringing of gunfire barely audible.

Hopefully War Chief Zeke won’t hinder your rank promotion after he hears about this. He had always been strangely protective when it came to Ms. Pieck.

Floch jabs a gun deep into your back, snapping you out of your thoughts.

Ahead of you, a bulletproof blimp sits on the open field, docked to the ground. Several people wearing the same things as Floch surround the entrance staircase. They are all equipped with these gas-spitting backpacks.

“Hey! We’ve got a new one!” Floch whoops to the others.

“Shit, dude! Is she the one that shot Leon?”

“I’m not sure, but she was the only one around the area.”

“Let me have a go at that bitch!” She lays her eyes on you and the others hoot her on.

Floch grumbles and shakes his head. “Trust me, if I could, I would let you, but Jean says the Commander requested for her. I’m not taking the fucking chance.”

The group roll their eyes but drag you onto the blimp.

As soon as you walk onto the platform, a blast of cold air hits you straight on the face.

The blimp itself feels deserted and eerie. A sign hangs on the door on the left.

As Floch yanks you closer towards that door, you can finally read what the sign says.

**DO NOT ENTER.**

A sense of unrest creeps up on you.

Floch knocks on the door and declared, “Commander Hange! I have the sharpshooter here!”

Moments of silence pass before the lock clicks.

A familiar tall man opens the door. He examines you from head to toe before turning to Floch. “So this is her?”

“That’s what Jean said to me.”

“Alright then. We’ll handle it from here. Report back to Jean, will you?”

“Yes sir!” Floch replies and hands you to him, then he runs back towards where you entered.

Voices, two voices to be exact, can be heard coming from the room.

The man carelessly lugs you in. A blonde short-haired boy paces around the room as the other person leans against the blimp’s controls. The room is excessively packed with things but it still seems very spacious. The dark field outside is reflected through the big round windows atop the control panel.

“Commander?”

The person leaning tilts their head up and looks at you. “Replace the rope with handcuffs and leave her here.”

The tall man does as he is told and puts a pair of handcuffs on you. You groan as he tightens it, your hands still very much behind your back. The metal cuts deep into your wrists, and he pushes your shoulder slightly, causing you to sink to your knees.

As he walks out, he shuts the door behind him.

The blonde boy deeply sighs, a look of distress on his face. “Hange, we can’t keep letting him do this.”

_Ah, this is the infamous Commander Hange. Fuck._

“I know, but what do you suggest? Talking to him? Restraining him? You’re smart enough to know that it’d-“

“But this destruction isn’t what I signed up for!” The boy snaps at Hange.

Hange pinches the bridge of their hooked nose, sighing in annoyance. “Go and cool down. I’m not in the mood to argue with you. You should know that better than anyone, Armin. Sometimes you’re too much like Erwin.”

_Armin. What a name._

He recoils at the mention of the mysterious Erwin and hurriedly walks out the room.

Hange sighs and runs a hand through their luscious brown hair. They breathe in deeply for a few seconds before turning towards you.

“So, you’re the one who shot up half of my soldiers, huh? What’s your name?”

You don’t know how to reply, and instead look down at the floor instead.

Suddenly, the hard tip of their shoe hits your chin lightly, lifting your face up for Hange to see.

They intensely inspect you before lowering their shoe. “You’re pretty.”

Your heart beats fast at their compliment. You shouldn’t be feeling like this about someone who is holding you hostage. But the way their raspy yet smooth voice said that makes your body giddy.

Hange looks at you with unreadable expression.

“I guess you’re not going to say anything. Don’t be afraid of me. I don’t bite, unlike my associates.” They chuckle before continuing. “You don’t know why I’m doing this, right?”

There’s nothing you could say, so you stay silent, again.

“You really ought to speak up when I ask you a question.” They say with a tinge of discontent. Slowly, they remove their belt. You can hear the belt buckle clanging against the leather.

A layer of sweat forms on your back, and you can feel your jaw clenching.

Hange laughs and shakes their head. “As I said before,” the belt wrenches free from their waist, “there is no need to be afraid of me. I’ll take care of you. It’s not often a Marleyan has a face as charming as yours.”

You try to control your breathing. You feel apprehensive yet considerably curious as to what they could mean.

“Phew, I can finally flex my body without that belt.”

They lower their themselves onto the floor, sitting directly opposite you, the belt still in their hand.

You take a deep, deep breath and force the words out. “Please…please don’t hurt me.”

“Oh? Is that so? Well, that sure is interesting, and quite funny, indeed. Last time I checked, you were the one wiping out my troops.”

“I’m…sorry? I- I was ordered to do so. By…uh…Commander Magath.” You feel yourself starting to stutter.

“Oh…Commander Magath. What a coward.”

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What do…do you mean?”

“He acts like a toughie but he’d rather sacrifice his soldiers than get his hands dirty.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” You ask before you realize what you’ve said.

Hange’s face remains stoic, yet you see it fall for just a moment. “I promised a friend of mine, before he died, that I would devote my heart to the freedom of mankind. And that’s what I’m doing. Marleyans attacked us first, I’m just looking out for my people.” They sneer with hatred.

“…I didn’t know that.” You say, looking for a reaction on Hange’s face. “I’m just trying to look out for my friends too.”

They glance at you and nod. “Turn around.”

Huh? “What did you say?”

“You heard me, turn around.”

You comply warily, scared that something will happen if you don’t.

Hange shifts closer. You focus on the wall, waiting for whatever Hange will do to be over.

Except, nothing happens, until-

Click. The handcuffs loosen against your wrists.

You rapidly turn yourself to look at Hange. Their face is still as impassive as ever, the handcuffs in their hands.

“Why…?”

“Because I understand where you’re coming from, but this isn’t me letting you go or anything like that. You’re going to be working for me.”

“What?” You stare at them in disbelief.

“Well, I could kill you right now,” They gesture to the gun tucked away at their pocket, “but I’m choosing not to. Your level of skill with a gun is unmatched, practically as good as Sasha’s. I’ll have her keep an eye out for you.”

“But I can’t kill my friends!”

“They aren’t your friends.”

Speechless, you gape at them with your mouth open.

“I’m not giving you a choice. In time, you’ll see why I’m doing this. I’ll arrange a room for you near mine. Rest up for tomorrow.”

Hopelessly, you look around the room, trying to find a way to get out of this.

Hange places both hands on the table, shifting all of their body weight. Their body posture is fatigued and exhausted, desperate for anything to excite them.

An idea hits you.

“You called me pretty just now.”

They lift their head up in surprise. “Yeah, so what?”

You take this opportunity to physically get closer to them. “Well…I think your eye are very captivating. Singular, because I don’t know what’s behind that eyepatch.”

They giggle ever so slightly. “That was good, I’ll give you that.”

You lean in even closer, so close that you can see Hange’s breath hitch. “Can you make me a deal? Let me go and I’ll…” your eyes drop down to their chest, “give you something in return.”

They look at the clock hanging on the wall. “I’ve got nineteen minutes.”

You roll your eyes lightheartedly. “Just say twenty minutes, you snob.”

“Mm, no. There’s a lot I could do in a minute.”

Before you even get to respond, their lips have already crashed onto yours.

Their teeth gently pull at your upper lip, and it’s physically destroying you to hold back a whine.

Coolly, Hange’s hands grab onto your thighs and pull you up. You wrap your arms around their neck, your legs straddling them.

They tenderly start trailing kisses down your neck. The softness of their lips overwhelm your senses, and you feel your breath quickening.

Their hands shift lower, almost grabbing you by the ass.

With one swift motion, they lay you down on the table. Your tunic gets pulled over your head, leaving you exposed in a bra.

“Oh…you’re so beautiful.”

Your hands gently caress their face, pulling them in for another sweet kiss.

They feverishly tug at your pants as they push your legs up.

Hange towers over you on the table, and their lips get closer and closer towards your legs. You gasp as they plant their lips on your thighs.

They suck and bite, undoubtedly leaving a few marks.

“Please…”

They pull your underwear off, and look up at you. “Are you sure about this?”

You nod because you’re past the point of talking.

Hange flicks your clit and you moan, their tongue pressed snugly between your inner lips. The warmth radiates onto you, and you feel an uncontrollable gush-

_Knock knock._

“Commander Hange?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> if you have any feedback/ideas/prompts, please leave them below!
> 
> see you in the next chap :D


	2. All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm so sorry that it took so long but i'm finally back and will be updating more consistently on this work (and definitely the other one) now since my exams are finally over!! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay safe!
> 
> also this already has over 1000 hits?? thank you all so much
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT !! : Mentions of a '(slight) Main' Character's Death

Hange freezes.

The person on the other side knocks again. “Commander Hange? Are you alright in there? Can I come in?”

You want to get up—so very badly—but your legs seem to be thinking differently.

Hange pulls out a handkerchief from their left pocket and wipes your cum off of their face. “Alright Onyankopon, just give me a second.”

They bend down, retrieving your shirt, pants, and underwear. Before you even come to your senses, Hange is already putting your legs on their shoulders and slipping on your underwear.

“Fuck…this is a nice position.” You mutter with great effort. You can see a smile forming on their face. “I can put on my own clothes.”

“You clearly can’t.” They say as they pull your tunic shirt over your head.

Your heartbeat still hasn’t returned to its normal rate, and it only gets worse when Hange puts the handcuffs back onto you.

They inch their face closer to yours, whispering instructions. “Go sit back down in that corner, act scared and be quiet, okay?”

You don’t say anything as they had asked you to do so. They walk to the door and open it. The same tall man from just now enters, looking very concerned.

“What happened in here?” He eyes the mess sprawled on the table.

“Nothing that you need to be concerned with.” Their voice quakes a little and they gesture towards you. “Bring them to the spare room next to mine and make sure they get a clean set of clothes.”

“Yes Commander.” The man turns towards you and gently pulls you up. “I’m Onyankopon.”

“…I’m Y/N.”

Hange’s face perks with interest. “Huh. So that’s your name…Y/N.”

Onyankopon looks between you and Hange with curiosity, his brows knitting together.

Hange coughs awkwardly. “I’ll check up on you in a few hours.”

Onyankopon leads you out of the command room and steers you towards the left. There are a few rooms on the left. He opens the door to the room on the very end of the blimp. The metal flooring is masked with a grey carpet that stretches all across the floor. There’s a desk, a chair, a single bed, and a door that probably leads to the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, there are no windows.

Onyankopon takes out a single key and unlocks your handcuffs. “I’m going to get you some clothes, okay? You can get settled and take a shower too, if you want to.”

You look around the room, unsure of what to say. “…Um…thank you.”

He leaves, locking the door.

_Great. Now I’m trapped. Might as well make the most out of it, right?_

You walk over to the desk. There’s a small booklet with a pen next to it. _Hmm. As if anyone would be writing whilst being held hostage._

You sigh and open the bathroom door. There’s a nice and clean disinfectant smell wafting around, and you see a toilet and a simple shower stall.

You strip off your clothes, ready to take a shower. The warm, sticky fluid between your legs is starting to harden.

The shower lever twists with a sharp screech, and after a few seconds, warm water pours out.

You run your hands through knotted hair and you lightly massage your scalp. The water softly drips all over your body, submerging you in a sedative sensation.

You almost forget where you are when a knock on the bathroom door startles you.

“Ms. Y/N? I’ve put the clothes and towel on the bed.” Onyankopon says on the other side.

“Thank you!” You shout over the flow of the water.

You continue to stand there, savoring the feel of the warmth.

What am I going to do? You think to yourself. _Bribing Hange won’t work…will it? I can’t afford to catch feelings._

Your face heats up as you recall what had happened just now. Hange…all over you. Even though you shouldn’t, you want them all over you again, and again, and again.

_No, I can’t be liking them. Commander Magath would personally slap me._

You decide to get out of the shower before you shrivel up like a prune.

You wrap yourself up with the towel burrito-style, the same shower thoughts still stuck in your head.

On the bed itself is an odd looking outfit with some plain undergarments. The outfit itself is almost identical to the one everyone else was wearing just now. The fabric has a nice weight to it, and when you pull it over your head, it settles perfectly on your shoulders.

You go back into the bathroom to look at the mirror which is slightly foggy after your shower. The outfit…looks natural on you. _Huh._

Your thoughts are interrupted by a loud commotion outside your door. People seem to be…cheering? You twist the doorknob but it stays unbudging. You sigh and collapse onto the bed, feeling quite defeated. The sheets press softly against your skin.

The background noise dulls to nothing in your head until the sound of a gunshot pierces through the air. There is an immensely heavy moment of silence before there’s an eruption of yelling.

 _Shit._ You’re terrified. _What if Commander Magath sent some people to track me down? Will Hange get killed?_

You sit up slightly in the bed, wishing that someone would let you out of this room.

Your body feels heavier against the sheets, and you feel yourself starting to drift away into a deep sleep. You’re on the very edge when you hear the clink of a key being inserted into the doorknob.

Quickly, you lift yourself up, and Hange tentatively walks in. “Hange! Where have you been? How could you just leave me here? Just-“

“Please stop.” They interrupt you, and you see a pained look on their face. A strong whiff of alcohol wafts across the room to you.

You’re so confused and so conflicted, but Hange appears to be in agony. “…What’s going on?”

Hange’s body shakes violently with anger and you take a large step back from them. “Two of the Marleyan kids…they got onto the blimp.” Tears pool around their eyes. “One of them had a gun. I don’t know how they got onto here…people were supposed to be on lookout, dammit!”

You silently retreat towards the door of the bathroom, just in case you had to block yourself. Hange forcibly grabs a hold of the chair and swings it onto the desk. The legs of the chair split, splinters flying across the room.

They snatch one of the legs and whacks it hard over the desk, again, and again, and again. “YOU!” The wood starts chipping away on both ends, and Hange’s face is covered in open gashes. “MARLEYANS!” Tears pour from their face, splattering all over the desk. “RUINED!” Hange’s wheezes are loud and desperate, and you can hear them losing control over their body. “EVERYTHING!” Each word is clear and harrowing.

Without a warning, they crumple onto the tramped down table. They scream, their voice hoarse and excruciatingly rough.

Haltingly, you stand up and walk towards them against your better judgement. Pieces of wood from the chair and desk are scattered all over the carpeted floor.

Hange is still slumped over, their shoulders heaving with each breath. You lightly place your left hand on their shoulder. They jolt away, almost as if they had been electrified.

You lower your voice, practically whispering. “Hange?”

They stop breathing for a second, but their hands still cling onto the desk, shaking. “One of the only Scouts left…and now she’s dead.”

“Hey…just breathe, okay? Stay with me here.”

They achingly whimper on the floor, having a coughing fit. “None of this would’ve fucking happened if someone heard them.”

“Mmhmm.” You stand a safe distance away, skeptical of Hange’s demeanor.

Their body seems to slow down but they still stare at the desk, dazed. “They’re just kids. I know they are.” They sniffle between words, their face streaked with tears. “I’ve never felt more conflicted. I just want this stop. I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t.”

Hange slowly turns to you. Their downcast eyes are fixated on yours. You approach them with ease, getting just a bit closer. Sensing your movement, they turn away. “Hey…please look at me.” You say quietly and when they finally look at you again, you choose that moment to join them on the floor. A small piece of wood jabs into your thigh and you bite back a hiss. You delicately wrap your arms around them, and you feel their body hunch against yours.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t let you go just now.” They whisper in defeat.

“It’s okay…” You hesitate. “I’m sorry too, for killing your soldiers.”

Hange starts to sob again, their breathing erratic.

You lightly rock them back and forth. After a few minutes, Hange’s breathing returns to a normal, deep pace. They’re still enveloped by your body. You can tell that they’re no longer so irrational. “Y/N?”

Your perk your face towards theirs. “Yeah?”

They shift themselves so they face you. “I want you.”

Your head starts to throb as you process what they said. “W- What?”

“I don’t want any more regrets. I could die tomorrow for all I know. Heck, Sasha definitely didn’t wake up this morning and think ‘Oh, I’ll die today!’, did she?” Hange cracks up bitterly, sour from what happened half an hour ago. “You’re so gorgeous…you really make me want to fuck the shit out of you.”

You stare at them in disbelief, confused at what they’re asking. “Huh…? Hange, you’re not thinking straight right now.”

“I am!” They make a mocking face, almost as if they’re taunting you.

“You’re intoxicated, sad, and a mess. There’s literally blood all over your face.”

Hange giggles, the alcohol clearly starting to work its way through their system. “Exactly why I need this!”

You sigh, quite frustrated at how immature they’re acting. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You won’t be! I’m the one asking, not you!” They get closer to you, the booze very prominent in their breath. Their eyes lock onto yours and they raise their eyebrows in a pleading way. “Pretty please? We didn’t get to finish what we started just now.” Their eyes flick downwards, settling on your chest for a few seconds.

That aggressively cocky look…how could you ever say no?

You lean in, gently grazing your lips with theirs. Hange smirks against you, and they kiss you with passion. Their hand brushes against the tip of your jaw, doubtlessly electrifying you.

Your heart pounds fast, the feeling of Hange against your skin giving you a rush. Slowly, they go lower, leaving a trail of kisses all the way of your jaw to your collarbone. Their breath is hot and sultry against your exposed neck.

You both tumble onto the bed, chunks of wood everywhere. “You like this, don’t you?” They whisper, their throaty voice demanding and harsh.

You moan as they suck on your neck, a tiny yet pleasurable sting bursting out.

Your hands tug at Hange’s clothes, desperate to get a feel of what is underneath. They push you down whilst straddling you, their hair all tussled and in your face.

Deliberately, they take their vest off whilst making you watch, leaving their chest bare. They tilt themselves over you again, the heat of their chest warms your face.

You delicately place your hands on their waist. Their skin is soft and smooth, so gentle compared to your coarse hands.

They push their body back against you, getting right in between your legs. They yank your vest off and turn their attention towards your pants. They tear those right off too.

Hange pushes up, your legs on their shoulders again. You don’t miss the opportunity to point it out. “So we’re back in this position.”

They laugh drunkenly at your joke and presses their lips firmly on yours, muffling their chuckles.

Their right hand brushes on your skin. The way it caresses your boobs makes you wetter than you already are. It skims lower and lower, stopping right at your clit.

You feel two of their fingers press against your clit, circling it at a frustratingly slow pace. “Fuck…”

Hange’s left hand slowly makes its way to your neck, curling their fingers around. “Now, what do you want?” They ask as if they don’t already know the answer.

“Fuck me.” You pant, unable to control yourself.

Their fingers slide downwards, stopping right outside your vagina. “Hmm. What do you say to be polite?”

“…P- Please?”

Their lips lift into a smirk as they collide their lips onto yours. “There we go. Be a good girl for me and don’t make any noise, you hear me?”

You nod submissively.

They slip their two fingers in, immersing them deep into you. You struggle to conceal your moans. Hange continues to lightly choke you, their thumb brushing against the hickey they gave you. The way they move their fingers rhythmically sends you into a state of tingling ecstasy.

Hange moans and lean in towards your face. “Oh…Y/N…” You tremble against their fingers. “Cum for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all soooo much for reading! 
> 
> if you have any ideas/thoughts/suggestions, please leave them below! 
> 
> see you in the next chapter!!


	3. Friends Today, Enemies Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this took a bit longer than expected (as usual), but i haven't been doing too great mentally, so i think weekly updates seem to be the most reasonable thing here! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT !! : Mentions of S4 AOT Plot + S4 Characters

Hange’s voice droops like silk. Your hands grip the bedsheets tightly and a moan escapes you despite your efforts. Hange chuckles and flicks even faster, their fingers going deeper than you expected.

Your hips buckle against their touch, the pleasure of being continuously pounded building up to a climax.

Hange buries their face between your boobs, sucking delicately on your hard nipples. It’s almost as if you’ve been shocked by the lightning, the suction of their lips giving you a sense of pleasure that you’ve never felt before.

Your vision starts to flicker, a wave of static obscuring your view. You grasp at Hange’s body, clawing your nails into their upper back. It’s not long before you cum all over their fingers, crying out from the bliss.

Desperately, Hange presses their lips onto yours, stifling your whines. Your body shakes against theirs, both of you flushed and sweating.

“Oh…” Hange buzzes as they continue to softly kiss you, leaving their fingers inside of you.

You wrap yourself as close to them as possible, losing yourself in them. You notice that their eyepatch is still on their face, covering their left eye.

“Hange…why didn’t you take off your eyepatch?”

Almost immediately, their body language changes. They quickly sit up and start looking for their clothes.

“Did I…say something wrong?”

Hange scoffs. “Don’t ever mention my eyepatch again.” They pull their shirt over their head sharply and walk towards the door.  
“Hange! I’m sorry.” You get up from the bed, still fully naked. “Please don’t go.”

They stare at you straight in the eyes. Their glare is cold and unforgiving, the kindness that was there before is now gone. They reach their left hand to the doorknob. “…Get yourself ready for Paradis. And wear something, for fucks sake.”

They walk out and slam the door behind them. You’re left standing there, baffled and freezing.

_How…How can they say that to me?_

You float towards the bathroom to clean yourself up, this aching pain throbbing in your heart. You examine yourself in the mirror, seeing the marks they left on you. They are everything, lingering all over your neck, breasts, stomach, and thighs.

You sigh and twist open the tap. It screeches and groans, just like the shower handle did.

_Why are they so defensive? It was just a question. Their tone changed so quickly…_

You cup your hands to gather the cold water pouring out and splash it onto your face.

It wakes you up almost instantly, slapping you in the face with the truth.

_I’m stuck with the island devils whether I like it or not. But are they really the bad ones here?_

You shake your head, willing for the unwanted thoughts to leave. There’s nothing you can do but push forward and hope that you make it out of this alive.

You spend a good fifteen minutes putting the whole outfit on again. It weighs down on you, and the buckles grapple onto your skin, tight and troublesome. Thankfully, the vest itself is long enough on the neck part to hide the unwanted hickeys.

You start to get frustrated at the clasps when Onyankopon knocks on the door. “Ms. Y/N? Can I come in?”

“Yup!”

He opens the door and leans against the frame of it, his arms crossed. Surprisingly, he isn’t holding anything. Not even handcuffs.

“Hmm. Nothing to restrain me with?”

He chuckles and looks at you. “Nope. Commander Hange just said not to restrain you with anything, so you’re off the hook on that.” He peeks at the corridor. “However, that does not mean you get to leave or anything like that. You’ll still have to work with us. You’ll be replacing our sniper.”

You exhale, a squeezing pain forming in your head. “…Okay?”

“The Commander wants you to meet everyone and get acquainted before we leave for Paradis Island.”

You nod, mentally preparing yourself for verbal lashing you’re about to receive from everyone.

Onyankopon holds your arm and brings you into the commanding room again and the first thing you see is a flash of blond hair. _Wait. What?_

You know that no one else would have the exact same shade of golden hair. You gape at the back of the man’s head and your brain feels like it’s short circuiting.

“M-Mr. Yeager?” You croak, frozen in place.

Zeke turns around, his face lighting up with recognition. “Oh Y/N! I didn’t think I’d see you here!” He laughs to himself.

_Is he…going insane?_

“Did they capture you too?” You ask, still staring at him.

Zeke full-on howls, shaking his head and chummily patting you on the arm. “I had everyone fooled, didn’t I?” He sees your appalled expression. “How are you not getting this? I’ve been working with them.”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing. “What?! How could you do that?”

“Oh come on, who are you to say anything?” Zeke ridicules playfully. “I’m not the one wearing their uniform.”

“How…how could you? I’m not doing this out of choice!” You know that the last part was a bit of a lie, but Zeke did not need to know that.

He faces you, his gaze sharp and serious. “I don’t expect you to understand, but you’ll see with time.”

“…All this time. You’re willing to it all so easily…for them?” You ask.

“Stop questioning why, alright? Just put your sniping skills to use.” Zeke huffs, getting slightly annoyed.

“Fine. Whatever.”

Onyankopon leans closer to you and whispers. “Keep it civil, you hear me? We don’t need that man turning into a titan right now.”

You’re about to say something when someone else finally walks in.

To your disappointment, it’s not Hange.

However, it’s another hot blonde who’s freakishly tall. She towers over you then turns to Zeke. “Who’s this girl?”

“A Marleyan soldier of mine.” Zeke says to her. “She got captured though. Now, she’s still technically working for me!”

The lanky girl fake laughs and turns her attention towards you. She holds her hand out. “Hi, I’m Yelena.” Her eyes wander all over your body before settling on your face. “Tell me, how have I never seen you before?”

Flustered by the attention, you feel yourself stuttering. “I- uh…I helped with the doctors before I got transferred to the army.”

Yelena smirks and places her hand on your right shoulder, her thumb brushing against a hickey. “It looks like you missed a spot.”

Your hand flies to where hers is. Your face glows red with embarrassment as you desperately try to pull the vest up to cover the mark.

Yelena takes the opportunity to lean in, her breath a hot whisper. “I can do better than whoever gave you that.”

Abruptly, the door slams open and Hange walks in with a short man in tow. They glance over at your intense interaction with Yelena.

As soon as they acknowledge the small proximity between Yelena’s face and yours, this fierce fire lights up in Hange’s eyes.

_…They’re jealous._

The realization hits you like a punch and this woozy tingle travels through your body. You feel brave and overly confident.

You tip your body even closer to Yelena’s, your bodies only an inch apart. You know that Hange is sternly glaring at you, but you act like you can’t even sense it.

Yelena grins at you and slips their hands around your upper waist, clearly enjoying riling Hange up as much as you do.

Someone in the room scoffs, but their voice sounds unfamiliar. “Oi, I don’t want to endure this shit show anymore than I have to. Get a fucking room.”

“Levi, be quiet! It was just getting good.” Zeke jokes.

Oh, Levi must be the short man with the undercut. How rude of him.

“Keep talking and I’ll kill you.”

“You already tried, remember?”

Onyankopon nervously diffuses the tension by giving everyone a cup of black tea. He shoves a cup between you and Yelena, looking in Hange’s direction. “We should all settle down and discuss the matters at hand.”

Hange huffs and rolls their eyes before taking a seat at the table. “We’ll be transporting everyone back to Paradis tonight by boat.” They take a sip of the burning tea. “Eren is going to be put into a cell as soon as we get there. I can’t risk having him running loose.”

No one else says anything. The sound of tea being slurped fills up the chilly atmosphere.

Levi sets his teacup down. “No one in this room is to repeat any of that to anyone else, got it?” He looks around, lingering his stare on you for an especially long amount of time.

“So we’re all set to go now?” Yelena asks everyone, but her eyes are trained on you.

Each person murmurs something in agreement.

Yelena claps her hands together and beams. “Then it’s settled! I’ll alert my crew right now, and it’ll be leaving in around half an hour!” She looks at you, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. “Would you like to accompany me?”

You can see Hange in the corner of your eye listening to the conversation, unquestionably fuming. “I- I don’t think I’m allowed to…”

“Oh, I’m sure the little Commander there can live without you for a few hours! Isn’t that right, Hange?”

You expect Hange to ignore Yelena’s comment but instead they march over. You hear Levi muttering something about “taking the high road”.

Hange’s beautifully tailored coat makes a muffled dragging sound as they make their way over. They stop right beside you. “Let’s go. I’m taking you somewhere.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you.” You look away, trying not to catch their eye.

Hange gently grabs your hands with theirs. “Look, I need to talk to you. Preferably away from…” They trail off, signaling towards Yelena.

“…Fine.” You grumble, hoping that you get an apology out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading that! i hope you liked it!!
> 
> i might explore yelena's character a bit more...she's honestly quite interesting. what do you guys think?
> 
> anyways, if you have any ideas/feedback/prompts, please leave them below!
> 
> see you in the next chapter!


	4. Will You Take Me To The Motherland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! look at me, posting on time and on schedule, what a first. this one chapter per week is working out nicely for this fanfic, so yay! anyways, enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT !! : Mentions of S4 AOT Plot + S4 Characters

Hange beckons for you to follow them out of the room. 

Levi shakes his head disapprovingly and reminds both of you to board the boat in half an hour. 

The air outside of the blimp is tainted with smoke and soot but the grass is fresh and muddy beneath your shoes. 

As soon as you’re out of anyone’s view, Hange envelopes you in a hug. 

“…What is this for?” You’re still hesitant over their actions. 

“I didn’t mean to freak out back in your room.” They can’t seem to even look at you. “I…um…I lost two of my closest friends on the same day that I lost this eye.” They point at their eyepatch, and you see their hands shaking. 

“…That’s not really an excuse.” 

They inhale deeply, and you see the corners of their mouth drawn downwards. “I know, I know. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I was uh…drunk, and I don’t make the best decisions when I’m drunk.” 

“Obviously.” You mutter bitterly. 

They look at you with just a bit of discomfort. “…I haven’t been able to talk to anyone about how I feel, except from Levi. I just…I didn’t mean to say what I did, okay?”

You feel so conflicted, this inner struggle of what you should do is eating away at you. _Hange…can they be trusted? Or will they flip out at me over and over again?_

“Y/N?” They interrupt the silence between you both. 

“…Yeah?” 

“I shouldn’t have forced you to join me but in time, you will see why I’m doing this.”

“Can everyone stop saying that? First Zeke, now you…who am I supposed to trust?”

You see frustration flicker across their face for a moment. “I know what I’m doing, okay? Just…trust me.”

This deep-rooted anger within you starts to bubble up towards the surface, threatening to burst in an ugly way. “How am I supposed to trust you?! Your people…they kidnap me and now I’m supposed to kill the people I grew up with? How can you even ask that of me?” 

“I need you to understand where I’m coming from! This is the best I can do with what I was given! Stop questioning my actions, and be grateful that I’m letting you live!” Hange puffs and runs their hands through their hair. 

Before you start spewing out your anger, someone appears from the shadows of the night, their footsteps crunching the grass beneath. 

“Well, well, well! I didn’t think this would escalate so far! Hange, this is no way to talk to a…friend, is it?” 

_Oooooh, Yelena. Did she come out here just for me?_

Her voice is sultry and seductive, and definitely huskier than Hange’s. 

“Yelena.” Hange’s stance changes, their pose now a lot more manufactured and vigorous. “You, like everyone else, must call me Commander Hange. Understood?” 

_They’re trying to stand up to Yelena. Hah._

Yelena exhales through her nose. “Mmm, whatever you say, ‘Commander Hange’.” There’s a definite mocking tone. Hange picks up on it, sighing loudly in retaliation. 

However, Yelena doesn’t react. In fact, she gets even more brash and hooks an arm around your neck. You jump a little from the surprise. 

“Oh. Is your neck still sore?” A smirk is plastered all over her pretty face. She knows. Oh, she knows how she’s making you feel. 

“Uh…um…kind of?” You splutter. 

“Okay, let me try something.” She places her fingers on your tight muscles, applying a bit of pressure through her fingertips. This refreshing pulse spreads through your neck. 

You shiver from the pleasant feeling. “Oh…wow…that feels…great!” 

Across from you, Hange crosses their arms together, evidently pissed. “You know what, Yelena?” Their voice is sharp and sour. 

“What?” Yelena asks nonchalantly. 

“Y/N and I were having an important talk, and you just barged in like that and put your hands all over her!” Hange jabs her in the chest and you see Yelena’s outfit creasing in the center. 

Yelena takes her hand off the back of your neck and swiftly clamps it onto Hange’s wrist, squeezing very hard, but she still says nothing. 

Hange swats at their grip and you see a deadly gleam in their eye. “If you…” Hange snarls. “ever…ever…dare…” Yelena looks taken aback, slightly startled. “to touch her…I will not hesitate to kill you.” Hange glares at Yelena and each word is growled in staccato spurts,”And I will make it a slow, and painful death.” 

Yelena regards them with a raised brow. “Jeez…someone’s panties are in a bunch, huh?” She whacks Hange’s hand out of their face and turns back to you. “You can make your own decisions, right?” 

They are both now looking at you, and you feel yourself being put on the spot. “Um…yeah? But Hange and I were just talking…could you let us have a few moments to ourselves?” 

You see Yelena’s signature smile falter for a second before she recomposes herself and nods. “Okay then. I see. Maybe I’ll see you later.” She gives you a mock salute before walking towards the docks. 

You turn towards Hange and they finally relax their posture. “Gods, she’s the worst.” 

“She’s not that bad at all.” You grunt. 

They study your face for a few seconds. “Are you doing this to make me jealous?” 

“No, because Yelena actually seems nice, and I do want to talk to her more. I’m not doing all this for you, so stop thinking that.” 

You expect them to get angry, but instead, they start smiling. “You’re infuriating, you know that?”

You roll your eyes, but a smile tugs at your lips. “Mm.” 

“Oh, come on now! I apologized and everything!” Hange pouts and looks at you. 

“Wow, you really like to give me that look.” You say, unimpressed. 

“Well, is it working?” 

You sigh and playfully shake your head. “We’ll see, okay? I promise I won’t leave though.” 

“Fiiiine. Pinky promise?” 

You laugh aloud at the absurdity. “Hange! You’re what, thirty years old? I haven’t pinky promised someone in ages.” 

“Don’t age shame me! I’m still trying to keep that happy child within me alive!” They hold out their pinky finger, a cute smile on their face. 

You hook your pinky onto theirs and say, “I promise.” 

They hug you softly, their arms wrapped around your waist. After a few seconds, they finally pull back a little. “We should get going if we want to actually catch the boat.” 

“Oh, right. The docks aren’t that far from here, right?” 

“Yeah.” They walk by your side, their left hand awkwardly brushing against your right one. “Um…can I hold your hand?” 

You’re a bit hesitant but after thinking about it, you slip your fingers through theirs. 

In the distance, you see dull glows radiating from the lamps scattered across the wooden dock. As you and Hange trod towards it, you feel their thumb gently caressing and smoothing over your knuckles. 

Your face heats up as their soft skin keeps brushing against yours. Hange moves closer to you, and you both keep walking, the lights coming closer and closer into view. 

Yelena is leaning against the side of one of the gangplanks, looking bored at waving people onto the boats. Her face brightens up as she sees you, and it immediately turns sulky again when she spots Hange next to you. 

Her frown droops even lower when her eyes dart downwards towards your hand, seeing it being held by Hange’s. 

“…You two are late, so get on quickly. Levi is already waiting with the other Scouts.” 

“Thanks, Yelena.” You say, easing the tension between the three of you. 

She humphs, not really looking at you. _Whatever that was…_

Hange drags you up onto the boat by your hand. The first thing you see is a group of seven or so people, all solemnly standing around. 

It’s dead silent, and no one seems to want to talk. Hange’s hand tenses around yours. 

_Are they…scared to introduce me?_

“Hey…guys?” Hange says through the silence, and most of them look up. “This is Y/N, and she’ll be…she’ll be our new sniper.” 

No one says anything. 

Eventually, Levi coughs and speaks up. “Jeez, this is too awkward. Everyone! Pay attention! Once we reach Paradis, we need to be wary of the reporters.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Someone leaked the news about Eren’s detainment, and the taxpayers aren’t happy.” 

“Do you have any ideas on who did it?” Armin asks. 

“Mm, no. But I’ll get to the bottom of it.” Levi eyes Floch suspiciously. 

The group disperses onto different sections of the deck, all of them talking in hushed whispers. 

Hange pulls you towards a quiet corner. “Are you doing alright?” 

“…Yeah.” You reply. 

“Why are you lying to me?” 

“I’m not. I just know that they don’t like me.” 

“That’s okay! They’ll warm up with time. You weren’t this happy about this arrangement yesterday either, were you?”

You hum in agreement and look off into the wide stretch of sea. It’s dark and intimidating, but the moon reflects beautifully off of the waves. 

Hange looks at you curiously. “What are you thinking about?” 

The boat glides serenely in the ocean, the water only splashing slightly against the sides. 

When you don’t reply, Hange loops their arms around your waist from behind you and they gingerly rest their head on your shoulder. 

“…Y/N? Are you still here?” 

“…Mm.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with accompanying me to see Eren later? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or forced.” 

“It’s fine. What’s a bit more going to do to me?” 

Hange chuckles and their arms pull you even more backwards towards them. 

You spin around, engulfing yourself in their embrace. 

“Can I kiss you?” Hange asks faintly. 

“But…there are people here.” You whisper back. 

“So? It’s not like they can say anything. I am the commander after all.” 

You can’t help but smile at their adorableness and persistency. 

Without hesitation, you lean in and kiss them. Their hands delicately brush against your jaw, holding onto your face. Their lips are even more velvety than you remember, and you run your hands through their silky hair. Hange whines just a little at your touch. 

“Oi oi oi! You’re both in public! Hange, I swear, if you can’t keep it in your fucking pants.“ Levi saunters over and whacks Hange on the back. He turns to glare at you and you feel him staring into your soul. “You’re on thin ice.” 

Hange shakes their head, sighing in frustration. “Oh get off your high horse, no one’s looking, no one even cares at all! Maybe you’re just lonely.” 

“If you weren’t my friend, I’d punch you right now.” Levi says blankly. 

“Awww, you’re so nice to me!” Hange mocks and sticks their tongue out. 

Levi scoffs and smiles a little. You’re seriously astonished at how different he looks when he’s happy. 

You look away from them and you spot land in the distance. You notice foreign boats, foreign architecture, foreign…everything.The sun is starting to rise over the mountains, casting a beautiful orange glow onto everything in your vision. You shiver as your mind races. You look at Hange, and you find them beaming at you. “This…is this-“ 

“Yes.” Hange holds their right hand out. “Paradis Island. I'm finally back.” You grab their hand and they look intently at you. “Ready to face Eren Yeager?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo i hope that was okay! i will be writing a Hange/Yelena/Reader smut one-shot sometime so...look out for that ;)
> 
> i'll also be writing an AOT actors red carpet AU + afterparty one-shot too...yay!
> 
> anyways, thank you all for reading! if you have any thoughts/ideas/prompts, please feel free to leave them below! 
> 
> see you next week in the next chapter :>


	5. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowww! i'm still following a regular update schedule, which is great! 
> 
> this chapter is quite different from the rest and is a little bit plot heavy...but i promise it gets back to the usual (smut) stuff next chapter (which might be posted earlier than usual)! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys like this chapter! 
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT : Mentions of AOT S4 Plot + S4 Characters

You, and the rest of the people on the boat, arrive at this massive wall of sorts. Three other boats dock alongside the one you’re on, and you see Onyankopon, Yelena, and Zeke on the one beside you.

The wall looms over you, sending a shudder down your spine.

Hange notices your nervousness. “Don’t worry, nothing’s going to happen to you.”

Everyone walks towards the long, stone staircase. So many of your questions are left unanswered because everyone is talking in whispers, and you don’t want to stand out.

The top of the wall is lightly stained with what you presume is blood.

_Is this where they bring the Eldians who have wronged the government…?_

You had heard the rumors—everyone has—but you never thought it would ever be this bad.

You grew up outside of the Liberio internment zone, but ever since your father became a military general, you’ve had to move all over the place.

You knew that he was one of the officers who allowed Eldians to go to ‘paradise’, but you never would’ve thought this was what he meant.

“Hange?” You yammer, feeling your head pulse in pain.

“Hmm?”

“Is this…is this where the Eldians are turned into titans?” Your voice is soft as the wind blowing at your face.

“Yeah.”

You feel yourself slipping into a state of unease. “I’m- I didn’t know that. Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine! I’m not really affected by it.” They shrug and loop their right arm around your waist. “Don’t worry about all this, alright?”

“O- okay. Please tell me if I ever say something insensitive, and I probably will because I’ve never been told any of this and what if everyone hates me after? I swear I’m not doing it on-“

Hange pulls you aside of the group and looks at you with worry. “Hey hey, you’re not going to piss anyone off, trust me. Just let them warm up to the idea of you, got it?”

You nod with determination, willing for the others to accept you soon.

Below the slope, you see a line of massive carts, all attached to horses. Hange motions at the carts. “Everyone, split off into your designated teams. We’ll be back inside Wall Sina by noon, right before the sun really starts to rise.”

“Hange?” You pull on one of the sleeves of their coat, pleading for them to stay back for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” They ask after seeing the look on your face.

“What’s Wall Maria? Where are we going?”

A look of realization dawns on their face. “Oh shit! I completely forgot to fill you in on this whilst we were on the boat! Let’s get on a cart first, then I’ll explain everything.”

They lead you towards one of the smaller, steadier carts, and you see Levi already sitting in there with Zeke.

You and Hange take a seat on the other bench, facing Levi and Zeke.

“Oh, nice of you to finally join us.” Levi mutters.

Hange doesn’t even care to respond. Instead, they turn their attention to you. You can see that they have a wide smile on their face, probably from excitement.

“…Are you okay?” You reel yourself away slightly out of confusion and a little bit of fear. You have never seen them in such a state.

“Oh, yeah! I’m just so excited to tell you everything!” They clap their hands together and giggle.

“Not this again. You can ramble for hours.” Levi grunts in annoyance.

You feel irked by his unnecessary comment and before you even think, you’ve already said something. “Well, I want to hear what Hange has to say.”

Hange grins at you. They look so, so, so cute with that lovable smile. “Okay, I guess I’ll start from the beginning! So, there was this one girl called…”

After a good three hours, Hange is still talking. Zeke has fallen asleep a long while ago, and Levi’s eyelids are drooping. The landscape has changed drastically, the ground no longer made up of sand. In its place instead are patches of fresh, green grass.

The sun is finally starting to feel warm against your skin. The skies are unimaginably blue, the shade that you would only ever see in those illustrated books.

Occasionally, there’d be a few trees here and there, but nothing specific has popped up yet. You’re loving it though, getting away from a war environment is exactly what you needed.

“…So after all that had happened, Eren has finally been able to have full control over his titans. But now, there are even bigger problems since he just doesn’t want to cooperate!” Hange continues and dramatically sighs, burying their head in their hands.

You’re still listening diligently, as Hange’s storytelling really is quite interesting. Most of the things that they’ve mentioned are pieces of information that you have never heard of before. You didn’t realize how diabolical the propaganda always has been in Marley.

As a young kid at school, you were taught to never question the government, never to distinguish between what’s right or wrong. Your teachers told you that the Eldians are below you, no matter what situation.

_Gods…how fucked up is that?_

Apparently people on Paradis live within the three walls on the island. However, the most shocking thing that Hange has said so far has to be the fact that the walls are supposedly made out of hardened titan skin. Marley has never been able to utilize that ability well.

You sigh. _This is all so unsettling…how did I never see through brainwashing?_

You snap yourself back into the moment and respond to Hange. “What are we going to do now?”

“Well, we’ll go along with my plan for now. We’re close to Wall Maria now.” They stand up and point far off into the distance. “You see that tiny round grey dot in the distance?”

You squint your eyes, trying to focus on what Hange is pointing at. “Um…I don’t really see anything?”

“Oh, never mind then! You’ll see it soon enough! The walls are absolutely massive, even from far, so there’s no way you’d miss it.”

A question pops up in your mind. “Wait, when are we meeting Eren Yeager?”

“Tonight, after dinner. It’ll be good for us to give him some time to calm down.”

“What will you do before then?”

“I’ll have to attend meetings with the other Commanders, which will probably take all afternoon.” Hange looks away for a moment before spinning their head back. “Shoot! I haven’t gotten anyone to get you a room yet…is it fine for you to stay in my room for the time being?”

“Yeah! Will we be sharing a bed though?”

Hange opens their mouth and stammers, their face turning into a shade of light pink. “Uh- no, no of course not! I’ll put a single bed beside it.”

You feel this odd sense of disappointment, but you brush it off. “Can we still have lunch together?”

“Certainly! The chefs always prepare quite a lot.” They smile at you.

You smile back, feeling…safe, for the first time in a while. “Thank you for this.”

You sidle up to Hange. They acknowledge it and loops their right arm around you, letting it rest on your shoulder.

Your nice little moment is interrupted by Zeke waking up in a sweat.

Levi eyes him skeptically. “Did you have a bad dream or something?”

Zeke turns to him with a sheepish grin, his eyes not even open. “Aw, you care about me! How sweet.”

“You’re disgusting when you drool.”

You lean into Hange’s neck and whisper. “Why is Levi so mean?”

“It’s how he copes.” Hange suppresses a giggle when Zeke unconsciously slumps onto Levi.

You’re just about to say something in return when you catch something in the corner of your eye. “Hange…is that one of the walls?”

Hange pulls away from you and looks to their left. “Yes!” They sigh in relief. “I’m finally back.”

Suddenly, Levi pushes Zeke off of him and stretches out his legs. “Ugh, this idiot cramped my damn legs.”

Wall Maria comes fully into view now. It blocks out the sun, giving you a nice patch of shade. A group of soldiers wearing the same coat as Hange’s are surrounding the massive gate on horses.

Your cart starts to slow as you get closer and closer towards the wall.

A bald-headed man with a notable mustache waves at Hange. “Commander Hange! Welcome back! We have all missed you sorely.”

“Commander Pyxis, always a pleasure!” Hange swiftly jumps off the cart and shakes Pyxis’ hand. “Is it noon already?”

“Just about. We’ve got lunch prepared back at the Royal Capital, and it’ll be four meetings after that before dinner.”

Hange nods and gives him a curt smile. “Thank you for arranging everything.” They turn towards everyone. “Are we all ready to go?”

Everyone murmurs in agreement. Before you know it, you’re already riding through the villages and cities inside of the walls, and Zeke has fallen asleep yet again.

Citizens stand outside of their houses, booing at the passing carts.

“Hange, why are they being like this?” You ask, confused and scared at the commotion.

“Remember what Levi had said back at Liberio?” They wait expectedly for an answer, but you can’t remember what they’re referring to. “…He said that someone had leaked the news on Eren’s detainment, right?”

You finally realize what they’re talking about. “Ohhh, I get it now.” Then you kind of don’t understand what they’re talking about. “Wait, why are they protesting like this then? Isn’t containing Eren a good thing?”

Hange looks around you as people get rowdier. “They don’t seem to understand that he went directly against my orders. Eren isn’t thinking straight right now. A single wrong move could result in the whole world coming at us, and we can’t afford that, ever.”

Levi decides to chime in. “That’s right. Gods, they’re all like lemmings. So stupid, following whatever stupid thing they’ve heard about.”

Hange frowns and their eyes are cast downwards, fixating at the sand on the wooden floor of the cart.

You stare at them, taking in their whole frame. They look so tired. More tired than they ever should be. Your heart aches for them, hoping that they get some rest soon.

You past two more inner walls after that, eventually reaching what everyone seems to call ‘Mitras’.

Zeke wakes from his nap, his eyes rapidly blinking, adjusting to the sunlight. “Where are we?”

“Mitras, you idiot.” Levi groans.

“Oh.”

The horses have slowed to a walk, gently pulling the carts along. A giant castle-like building lays ahead, a big gate separating the soldiers and the public.

“Move it along, people!” Commander Pyxis orders, and the group of people gathering outside the gate disperses a little.

Soldiers open the gate from the inside, and one by one, the carts pull inside and roll to a stop.

Levi moves to get off the cart first, followed by Zeke, Hange, then you.

A tall, old man with light grey hair stands in front of all of you, a fierce look in his eyes. “Welcome back, everyone. To all of you here right now, I thank you for the work you have done for us. To the ones we have lost, fear not, we will avenge their deaths soon enough. Now, I’m sure that your commanders and section commanders have already briefed you all on what needs to be done for now, so I will not keep you here for any longer.” He waves his hand, dismissing everyone.

Everyone scatters off to different directions in groups, but you have no idea about where you’re supposed to be, and Hange is talking to Commander Pyxis.

You stand there shyly, debating whether to go up to Levi or interrupt Hange when a hand slips around your waist. You instinctively jump away and swat at whoever it is.

“Hey hey, it’s just me!”

_Oh. That sultry voice…_

“Yelena?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading!! hopefully that wasn't too bad or anything 
> 
> if you have any ideas/prompts/thoughts, please leave them below!
> 
> stay safe, and i'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. A Little Touch Of Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! this chapter was supposed to be posted earlier but i decided to add more to it, so...here's a longer-than-usual chapter! and i'm still on schedule, what an achievement!
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys like this! 
> 
> !! SPOILER ALERT !! : Mentions of AOT S4 Plot + S4 Characters

“What are you so scared for?” She asks. 

“Well I didn’t know that it was going to be you!” You say as you smack her arm playfully. 

She places a hand on top of your head, ruffling your hair slightly. “Oooh, your hair is really soft.” 

“Stop it! You’re going to mess it up!” You pull her hand off and she laughs, pulling you into a light hug. 

“Wow, scared that Hange won’t like it?” She rests her chin on your head, tucking you safely in her embrace. 

You have to admit, being held like this does feel nice. However, you are very much still in public, and probably making a big scene. 

You try to pull away but Yelena doesn’t budge. “Come on…people are going to stare at us…”

“Mm, don’t care. I’ve needed this hug since hours ago.” 

“…I barely know you.” Your voice is muffled against her shirt. 

“The more reason to get to know each other, right? It’s not like you’ve got anything important to do today, right?” 

“I don’t know if Hange will need me…” 

Yelena humphs and backs away from you. “Okay, whatever, go with your precious little commander.” 

You stand there, gawking at her. “Why are you so mad? I literally met you last night, I don’t understand why you’re acting so weird!” 

Yelena holds both of her hands up, and looks frustratedly at you. “I just want to be friends! I’m practically confined to my room twenty-four seven, and that gets really lonely, so having extra company would make it a lot more bearable. That’s really it, I swear!” 

“Hmmm…I feel like you’re tricking me.” 

Yelena tilts her head. “Okay, how about this? After lunch, come up to my room, and we could just talk!” 

“Why would I want to talk to you?” You gently kick at the ground with the tip of your shoes, trying to find a way to distract yourself from the conversation. 

“Do you have anything better to do? Would you rather sit in an empty room all afternoon or sit in my room and be entertained by my charming presence?” 

“Charming? You?” You laugh, shaking your head and disagreeing. 

She looks at you in mock disbelief. “Have I not been charming so far?” 

“So far, you’ve grabbed my waist, then you grabbed my neck, then you grabbed me and hugged me. I would only say that you like grabbing things.” 

_Oh, wait-_

Her mouth falls open slightly and she gapes at you with a mix of amusement and astonishment.

Suddenly, the sun feels warm and prickly against your skin, causing a thin layer of sweat to rest under your clothes. 

“Fuck. Uh. That sounded a lot more sexual than intended. I, um, did not mean it that way.” 

You focus your stare on the ground, unable to control the burning blush on your face. 

You hear footsteps approaching, and you’ve never felt more relieved. 

Well, until you see that it is Hange. 

“Y/N! I’m so sorry that I just left you here.” They hook their arms around you, enveloping you into a bear-hug. Their head is nuzzled into the right crook of your neck, just like on the boat. Their signature musky scent wafts in the air around you. 

You smile and turn to face them, pressing your lips tenderly onto the tip of their jaw. 

“It’s okay!” 

“Has Yelena been keeping you company?” Their voice sounded sickly sweet, but you know by the glint in their eye that they loathe her. 

You nod and gulp, feeling the thick tension brewing between the two of them yet again. _How I do approach this?_ “Mmhmm.” 

Hange inhales deeply, their mouth drawing downwards into the signature Yelena-is-here sulk. “Cool, cool.” They’re failing to hide the bitterness in their voice. “Let’s go eat before I’ve got my first meeting?” 

“Yeah!” You turn back around and gesture at Yelena, who has been silent throughout this entire thing. “Is she coming too?” 

Hange sighs and walks towards the massive building. “Of course. Of course she is.” 

Yelena tilts her head back and let her hands support the weight of her head. She chuckles to herself and jogs to catch up to Hange, leaving you standing behind the both of them. You quickly walk to them, standing about a meter behind. 

“Didn’t think you’d let me come to lunch!” Yelena nudges Hange in the ribs with her elbow. 

“You’re only there because Zeke requested. No one else cares.” 

Yelena looks back at you and smirks. “I can think of one other person.” 

Hange mutters something under their breath but you’re just a little bit too far away to hear it. Yelena mumbles something back. 

In a flash, Hange lifts their right hand and swings, slapping Yelena right in the face. 

“Ow!” Yelena cries out as she stumbles back, her hands cradling the side of her face. You rush over to her, worried that she could be seriously hurt. 

Slowly, you peel her hands off and look at the slap mark. A bright red imprint in the shape of Hange’s hand glows on Yelena’s left cheek. 

People stop their conversations to look, and nobody says anything for a good few seconds. You could practically hear Yelena’s erratic breathing. 

You turn to Hange. Their face remains emotionless, as if they don’t feel any regret. “Why did you do that? Everyone’s looking now!” 

“Ask her. Ask her what she said. That bitch deserved it.” Hange whispers with a malevolent undertone. They grab your arm and drag you inside the building without any further elaboration. 

The foyer is majestically decorated with portraits of people you’ve never seen. A massive chandelier hangs overhead, brightening up the already sun-basked entryway. 

Hange’s grasp on your arm remains tight, almost hurting you. “Can you let go of me? I’m not a child!” 

They loosen their grip but their hand is still there. You try to wrench your arm away but Hange groans in protest. “Stop doing that! I have four meetings, and I refuse to attend them with an empty stomach, so suck it up and move!” 

“Are we not going to talk about how you literally slapped Yelena? Right in the face? That isn’t okay!” 

Hange flails their hands up and mocks your attitude. “Yeah yeah, your little girlfriend will be fine! I probably did her a favor and knocked some sense into her fucking bowl cut head.” 

“Hey!” You push yourself onto them, clearly invading their personal space. “I don’t know what anger issues you’re trying to resolve here, but Yelena does not need to be on the receiving end of this shit!

“Oh Lord, just shut up at this point!” They hiss. 

The heads of several military soldiers snap in your direction and stare. 

Levi shakes his head in disgust and grabs Hange by the top of their ponytails. “Listen here, four-eyes. You’re the commander, okay? If you cause a scene, people are going to look down on the Scouts even more than they already do. Do you think Erwin would want that? No, he would be ashamed of how you’re acting right now, so move it along and get into the dining room, got it?” 

Hange huffs and walks into the room on your right without saying a single word. Levi gestures for you to go in before him. 

The first thing you sense when you walk in is how good the room smells. An aromatic plant scent drifts around the room, and everyone else is already seated. 

Hange and Yelena are at two opposite sides, sniping glances at each other. 

You settle into your seat, and wait for the food to come. 

Lunch goes by in a blur. You’re too occupied with your thoughts, and by the time you’ve scarfed down all of your food, Hange is long gone with the other commanders. 

You’re currently walking down the hallway of one of the newer buildings in Mitras with Jean. He doesn’t even attempt to start a conversation, but that’s fine with you. 

The windows on the sides of the hallway are open, letting in a lulling breeze. The air dances on your exposed skin, causing your goosebumps to rise. 

Jean stops in front of one of the doors. “This is Commander Hange’s room. They demanded for you to stay in there until they come and get you for tonight. Is that alright with you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“There are spare clothes in their closet if you want to change out of your gear for the time-being.” 

He turns to leave. “Hey. I’m sorry for your…friend.” 

He freezes at the doorframe. Then he walks out. 

You sigh and look around the room. It feels…homey? _I’m not sure if that’s the right word._

Piles of parchment paper are scattered over the oak wood patterned desk. The room is larger than you expected, but then again, Hange is the commander of the Scouts. 

The massive blanket on the bed is crumpled, and you see a melted candle on the bedside table. 

_Time to settle in, I guess._

Hange’s wardrobe is absolutely humongous. You rifle through piles and piles of clothes neatly stacked on top of one another until you find a pair of soft pajama clothing. 

You undress, setting the heavy outfit on the floor. The buckles clang loudly, the sounds intensifying your headache. 

Hange’s bed looks very inviting, the comfort practically radiating off of it. You’re just about to get in and take a long nap when someone knocks on the door. 

_Huh? Who’s here right now?_ Your first though is Hange, but why would they knock before they enter their own room? 

You jump out of the bed against your body’s protests, and you open the door. 

It’s Yelena. She looks left and right, then walks in. 

You stand there, confused and tired at what’s going on. Her side of her face is still red from an hour ago. 

“Hey.” Yelena holds her hands behind her back, looking sheepish. “I just…had to see you. Hange dragged you away so quick that I didn’t get the chance to even say anything.” 

“Hey…it’s okay.” You bring your hand up to her cheek and gently brush your thumb against the mark. “Does this still hurt?” 

“Kind of. I didn’t know they were going to freak out that way…” 

“Okay, just come in first?” 

Yelena walks in. “Wow. Never thought I’d see this room in person. It’s neater than I expected.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t mess anything up or I’ll have to take the blame for it.” 

“You don’t have to save me, you know?” 

“I’m not saving you, dumbass. You’re just stupid enough to piss Hange off so frequently.” 

She pouts and places her hands on either sides of her face. “I thought my joke was pretty funny!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

Yelena plops herself down on Hange’s bed. “What, you’re mad at me too?” 

You lie down beside her, staring up at the ceiling. “No, I’m not. I’m frustrated at the fact that you keep riling Hange up. I don’t want to see you hurt.” 

She shuffles her body so that she is facing you, her soft breathing tickling your neck. “Mm, so you care about me?” 

“Who said I did?” _Why is she being so infuriating?_

“I know you do.” Her voice is as delicate as a whisper. 

You feel a jolt of nervousness course through your body. “...Sure.” 

Yelena stares at you, her eyes focused on yours. “...Are you trying to play hard to get?” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” 

“Well, it’s working.” 

You lean in closer to her, feeling the invitation from her words. “You’re such a flirt.” 

“Only with you.” 

_Fuck. What am I supposed to say to that?_ You thought to yourself, glancing back and forth between her eyes and her lips. 

“Why are you looking at my lips?” 

“I- I’m not!” You sputter and sit up, adjusting your shirt. “You shouldn’t even be here right now.” 

Yelena grabs onto your waist and pulls you back down on the bed. You gently wrestle against her, and the both of you end up in a tangled, giggly mess. She pins you down, straddling her legs around you, locking you onto the bed. 

“Hey! This is so unfair!” You roared as Yelena tickles your now exposed stomach. 

“How is this unfair?” 

“You’re so tall and your arms are so long! How am I supposed to get out of this?” 

She laughs. Her voice is so sweet and energetic, making you feel these things that you aren’t supposed to. 

“…Are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?” Yelena waves a hand in front of your face. 

You didn’t realize that you’re staring. Right at her. “Oh. Um. Uh. Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” 

Worry flashes across her face in an instant. “Shit, are you sure?” 

“Yeah…yeah.” 

She immediately jumps off of you and lands by your side. “Let’s just relax, okay? I’ll stop pinning you down.” 

“I know you like it.” You tease half jokingly.

“You must know me very well, because that is very true.” 

_Oh._

You didn’t expect for her to flirt back, or to even acknowledge your banter. Your face feels warm as your cheeks turn red. 

“You’re cute when you blush like that.” Yelena brings her arm around your shoulders, sinking you into her grasp. 

Your breath hitches at her compliments. “You’re going to keep making me blush if you don’t stop saying things like that.” 

“Mm, I guess I won’t stop then.” 

You cling your arms around their waist, giggling into her clothes. “I hate that you’re making me feel like this.” 

“Ooh, feeling like what?” Yelena says coyly. 

You whack Yelena’s stomach lightheartedly. “Shut up.” 

Yelena kisses the top of your head, her giggles muffled in your hair. Your eyes get heavier and heavier as you listen to Yelena’s breathing, slowly letting yourself fall asleep. 

_Click. Click._

You jerk yourself awake as you hear the door opening. 

Hange stomps in, kicking their boots off before they even close the door. They look up and see you on the bed. “Hey.” 

You stretch your arms out and realize that Yelena tucked you in before you left. 

“…Y/N?” 

Hange’s voice snaps you back into reality. 

“Yeah?” 

“Have you just been sleeping?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Well, it’s nine now, and I went to see Eren by myself.” 

“Shit…Hange…I thought you were going to come and get me.” 

“It’s fine. He put his grubby little hands all over me and now I feel disgusted.” Hange practically spits with hatred. 

You jump out of the bed, attempting to hug them. It doesn’t work, and they keep you at an arm’s length away. “…Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No. I just want to feel clean again.” 

“Oh.” You stand there, not knowing what to do. “Uh…are you going to take a shower then?” 

Hange nods silently. They begin to take off their clothing, piece by piece. First comes the coat, then the black button up. 

You gasp, surprised at their actions. “Hange?!” 

“What?” They’re clearly annoyed, not even turning to look at you. 

“Are you stripping out here?” 

“Yeah? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” They say, now covered in nothing but a pair of underwear. They open the door to the bathroom and a moment later, you hear the water running. 

…Fuck it. 

You tear your clothes off and tiptoe into the bathroom, careful to not alert Hange. 

The steam hits you face first, and you grasp at whatever is in front of you to keep yourself from falling. 

It turns out that you get a handful of Hange’s butt. Could this perhaps be a blessing in disguise? 

“What the fuck-“

“Oh shit shit! I thought I’d surprise you-“ 

“What? By scaring me to death?” Hange wheels around to face you. 

Their hair is slightly curled and slicked back with water. They’re standing right beneath the shower nozzle, and they’re still wearing that damned eyepatch. 

“Gosh this is such bad timing, I shouldn’t have done this in the first place.” You’re flustered, and the steam is really getting to your vision. 

They continue standing there, letting the water splash over them without a word. 

“Fuck, this is embarrassing. I’m just going to-“ 

“Stay.” 

You do a double take, almost missing what they said. “Huh?” 

“I said, stay.” They demand. 

“Oh.” 

Hange adjusts the shower head and places their hands onto the sides of your face. They pull you in slowly, leaning in for a kiss. 

Their lips meet yours cautiously, the tentativeness lingering in the air between you two. The kiss tastes like misery and gin, and everything in between. 

You don’t pull away. They don’t either. 

It’s a mess. The water is going everywhere, and you feel like you might just accidentally fall. 

But, that’s what being with Hange entails. The titillated passion of something that isn’t fated to be makes it all the more intoxicating. 

Hange slides their hands down the frame of your body, stopping right by your waist. The touch of their skin against yours sends this pleasurable feeling humming through your body. 

They twist you around, pinning you up against the wall. Their thighs are pressed against your butt, causing the tip of your clit to twitch, waiting for Hange to stroke it from behind. 

“Well, aren’t you being a good girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! there'll be even more smut next chapter so yay! 
> 
> i have also found out that the end notes from chapter 1 transfer onto the very bottom of whatever the newest chapter is...so if you see that, please just ignore it!
> 
> (also, 'misery and gin' is actually the title of a song by merle haggard, just thought i'd say that for legal reasons?)
> 
> if you have any ideas/prompts/anything, please comment them below :D 
> 
> stay safe and i'll see you guys in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> if you have any feedback/ideas/prompts, please leave them below! 
> 
> see you in the next chap :D


End file.
